When Hell Freezes Over
by Sylverster
Summary: Our favorite Slytherin Prince is having troubles, with his past and his creature inheritance haunting him persistently. Going to Forks wasn't his idea but what choice does he have against the bloody boy-who-triumphed-Voldemort? DxE HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: A new start, a new life

Yes, I am back with a new story, and this would be my first cross over fanfictions and my second slashfic, so I am really excited. So, this would be M because of some swearing, maybe violence, and you would probably kill me if I don't add some lovely scenes too. Ah well. 

Here, I am going to twist some of the facts in the series, to make Draco good, or rather, better than he was.

And also, I would say that Hermione gave him A LOT of lessons on the muggle stuff, and he managed to pass his driving test. 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Draco Malfoy, though I very much want too. He's very expensive, though, and a really hard companion to keep, due to his snarky attitude and his protective boyfriend in this story, Edward Cullen. Eeeks, why break them up when you can see them together?**

I am not really sure if I'd include Jakey Black, or more Harry Pawter or anyone else, it's not set, like all of my other stories. However, I'd like to say to you that there will be more stories coming up, not as a series, just as a present for Sheryl and Tasha, who very much want some crossovers with the following pairings:

Ron and Edward (Starring Stuttering Redhead and the Icy Adonis)

Tom Riddle and Edward (Starring Future Dark Lord in Crisis and A Vampire Who Can Help, or can he?)

Any other pairings ya'all wants? I've got the plots for these three stories planned out, but you guys can help and gimme challenges or ideas, anything. As long as I receive them, I'll get back to you!

Read my other stories too, and go to my deviantart: jasmine111196

The one and the only, Sylverster

* * *

Running hard without direction  
Can tend to be more like retreat  
And taking off without a proper plan  
You know it's a short way to defeat

The I was, another running fool  
Running fast, but never too far  
Then you finally caught me, gave me direction  
And a reason for a brand new start

And now it's a new life I'm living  
Yes, I've finally seen what I've been feeling  
And now I know that more than any love  
I can run to you because you will always listen

Why am I smiling, could it be this new love?  
That I am riding, is going to take me  
Past my imagination, leave no part of me unshaken  
Great is my new live spent with you

Now with the grace of a dancing angel  
You weave your will into my life  
And though I stumble and I'm often tangled  
I've come to know that it's worth the price

And though I always curse the pain  
That it always takes to hurt me  
I'm thankful for the love that remains  
And I wonder, now, how you would teach me

A new life, a new beginning  
You see my life was never shining  
Maybe you could change maybe, perhaps, just maybe  
Opening these eyes, I long to see

_-It is true that we don't know what we've got until we lost it, but it's also true that we don't know what we've been missing until it arrives.-_

"Can I get you anything, sir?" A sickly sweet and high-pitched voice invaded his train of thoughts and the pair of sharp grey eyes shot up, landing on the flustered looking air stewardess. She had bright blue eyes and blonde hair, pretty, but perfectly ordinary to him. Giving a grimace, which appeared as a polite smile to the blushing girl, he shook his head, "I am well-equipped, thank you," he said, careful not to let his growing annoyance show.

Giggling, the girl batted her eyelashes flirtatiously before a lady sitting two rows behind them coughed, trying to get the attention of the distracted stewardess. When the girl left him reluctantly, he let out an evident sigh of relief.

Hearing chuckling next to him, he turned around to glare at the man next to him, who was dressed in an immaculate gray three-piece suit, "Something amuses you, Shacklebolt?", he snarled.

The head of the Aurors' department simply lifted an eyebrow, not at all intimidated by the teenager who was scowling. Instead, he pointed out what had pissed the boy next to him so much, "That was the fifth time she asked you that question, and I am still counting."

"Like I don't know that, Professor Know It All, mind if I point out that it's practically killing me? I swear she can't take a hint better than Pansy does, and that isn't going to change anytime soon." He growled, temper on the rise.

Shacklebolt placed a large and scarred hand on his shoulder, as though that would calm him down and said, "Rein in your emotions, you wouldn't want to lose control, or else we'd be crashing down into the land below, I actually take note of the fact that we are not just merely fifty meters above the ground." He paused, checking to see if his charge had calmed down, and seemed pleased when he did, "Now, we should be landing soon, so I would have to go through your cover again."

"Do we have to?" Not caring about his supposed image anymore, he whined, really tired of this whole thing.

All his companion did was to award his pleading with _that_ stare.

"Fine," he agreed after losing the staring contest, "but I will get just one spell."

Thinking about it, the man decided to give in for once and nodded, "You would be free after landing, so why do you need one now?"

Smirking, all the blonde said was, "You will see,"

Shaking his head, the auror was beginning to regret his decision already, "Of course I will. Now, your name?"

Rolling his eyes, the teenager snarled, "Dorcas Llwellyn. Thank you so much for reminding me for the tenth time that you ruined my name and my life by flipping the letters all around."

He didn't manage to get a rise out of his partner of course, all he got was a "From?"

Sighing, he grumbled, "A private all-boys institution in London, and that helps to explain my lack of knowledge on the latest technology and whatever crackpots that they have here."

He wasn't sure if Kingsley was ignoring his insult on the Muggles, for all he said was, "Reason?"

Muttering, he managed to squeeze out the answer that he hated with much difficulty, "Because – because my parents died and left me a house, there."

Nodding, the auror finally let him off, nodding when the blonde made a gesture of visiting the toilet, his eyes looking suspiciously red. Making his way to the small enclosed space that they called a toilet, the teenage tried to calm himself down. It was hard, still, to talk about his parents, and he hated his own weakness for that. Washing his face and taking a deep breath, he was about to exit from the cubicle when he caught a squeal from outside and winced, the high pitch hurting his ears, however, he listened, as the next sentence interested him.

"He is so hot! Did you see his mesmerizing grey eyes and that almost silver blonde hair, he's so gorgeous!"

Well well, now why does that sound familiar? Checking his reflection in the mirror, he smirked.

Bingo.

A second voice, just as annoying as the first and a rather familiar one, spoke next, "I know, Yasmin. And his accent, it's to die for, let me tell you."

The first voice gasped, "You mean he spoke to you, you're so lucky!"

Not wanting to listen to the conversation any further, he retrieved his wand from his pocket and opened the door by a few inches, muttering darkly under his breath, "Baile de araña!" He paused, waiting and stifled his laughter by covering his mouth with both of his hands when screaming exploded outside of the toilet.

No one noticed the blonde teenager exiting from the toilet and returning to his seat a minute later, they were all too focused on the screaming air stewardess, and the giant dancing tarantula that they were trying to avoid at all cost, still screaming away, of course.

"That's the good show you were talking about?" Kingsley asked, his lips twitching with what he suspect was amusement.

He smirked, that was the way how Draco Malfoy does it. Maybe this trip won't be so bad after all, he thought as his memories fled to the day that they told him the news.

* * *

-A week ago -

His hand slipped and the glass fell to the floor, smashing into a million bits, "Tell me you're kidding," The whisper made the healer frown, but she shook her head, trying very hard to remain calm. That shake of her head was all it took to set him off. Yelling and cursing, he started flinging everything around him onto the floor, his uncontrollable anger and magic helping him in doing so.

Casting a protecting shield, the healer flinched as the vase, the books, the plates all came in contact with the walls of the room and met their dreadful end with loud shatters.

"Calm – calm yourself, Mr Malfoy, you must -" she tried, but a book missed her by inches and she shrieked, her following words trailing away.

He continued throwing everything, until there was nothing left to throw. Even his bed was thrown across the room and he was now standing, looking at the chaos that he had created, not at all apologetic while looking at the traumatized lady in front of him. "Calm myself? How do I fucking calm myself down when you tell me that you cannot help me with this," he gestured at himself and the destroyed room, "mess and that you will try the Muggle way? Oh, pray tell me, for the sake of Merlin's dirtiest underpants, how the hell I am supposed to calm down?"

Stammering, she whimpered, "It – it is the only way left, Mr Mal – Malfoy. Please – please, we have tried our best, all our spells, all our potions, all our experts, everything!"

If there was anything else for him to throw, he would have thrown it at the witch, "Obviously it's not good enough, since I can't be cured! You – you don't wake up every day to screaming yourself hoarse. Or wanting to cut yourself just to ease a small amount of pain. Or trying to bash your head against the wall to make the illusions go away. Or wanting to kill yourself just to make it end, but discovering that you can't, because both you meddlesome bunch of idiots and my own fucking magic refused to let me do so!" He shouted, his whole body trembling.

The witch looked as if she could faint soon and it was then that the door slammed open, and that familiar face greeted him, making his scowl deepen. "Get out of the room, Healer Monetrose," the deep voice ordered, and the witch was more than willing to follow it.

Draco looked away, not wanting to acknowledge the presence of the man in front of him; instead, he wanted to run, to run far, far away from this hellhole. "Look at me, Drake,"

"_No_"

Crunching noises could be heard as the person made his way to Draco, his shoes kicking and stomping on the shattered debris on the floor. Still, Draco stared out of the window determinedly, glaring at the horizon. He flinched slightly when a hand was out and grabbed his own but still refused to turn.

"Drake, please. Please look at me," the voice pleaded this time, and Draco's heart nearly broke right there and then. It would have, if it hadn't already. Turning around reluctantly, his eyes caught those mesmerizing emerald greens, not surprised when they were filled with unshed tears, glistering in the light.

Without saying anything, he took a step forward, and at the same time, those comforting arms reached out for him and the two of them stayed there, hugging, for longer than they were supposed to. "Just go, Draco, it'll help," Harry Potter whispered, and the blonde made a face, masking the hurt that he was feeling.

"No, it's not that I want you to go, Drake, don't ever think that. It hurts all of us as much as you. For the past one year, you've done so much for us. Heck, you even fought right next to me against Tom Riddle. You've betrayed your parents, your heritage for the good, for me. We've all seen how you have changed, but we know that we can't help you here, no matter how much we want to. Don't you see, Draco? You need a change to help you get over the war, I have Teddy and my job, I have gotten over it quickly because I have done this before. But you? You have been cared for all your life and you've never face this kind of darkness before. You can't manage it all by yourself, and especially not here, the very same place where you went through all that," Harry was aware of the shaking blonde in his arms, and that his friend was near complete breakdown, and yet, the boy who lived pressed on, wanting, very much, to get his message across.

"We are all moving on, we are all dealing with it, but Draco and you need to find your own way of doing it. You need your mate, you need to get out of this place, and you need to find yourself. Don't you see it, Drake? You have the money that you need, and that means that you don't have a work, and I know that though you have several masteries, you have yet to find that passion in your life. So you need to find it, now, definitely. Luna had helped to the best she can, and we've got the location that would help you. That's all we have, but we are all willing to try."

He finished and waited for Draco's response, but the boy was having a hard time trying to processed the young auror's words. He understood what was said, of course, but to actually accept it was another matter. Closing his eyes, he shuddered as he ran through the memories, the bad ones, the ones which were haunting him every day, the ones that he wanted to be gone. When those eyes were opened once more, the weakness was gone; in its place was strength.

"I'll do it."

* * *

-On the night of the final battle-

**"Crucio!"**

The pain shot through him. It was unbearable, and it hurt, oh, it hurt so much. There was no way to describe it correctly. His lung felt like it was going to burst because he couldn't breathe. His heart felt like it was being torn into many pieces, slowly and excruciatingly. His head was being pounded into pulps from inside and it felt like a million needles were jabbing him, and as if his wings were going to be torn from his back, and then being shred into so many bits, like his life.

He didn't know how long the spell had last, and he didn't want to know. When the spell was finally lifted off him, he gasped and whimpered; his whole body shaking as he tried to breathe. Just then, a foot collided into his stomach and he nearly screamed from the pain, but he bit onto his lips until it bleed, but was thankful for he showed less weakness that there was.

"How does that feel now, eh, you dirty brat? To betray the lord, you think you can actually get away from it? If not for Snape, you'd have helped Dumbledore escaped! You son of a bitch!" The voice snarled into his ears, and another kick was directed to his hurting torso before a spell was muttered and hit his right hand. He couldn't help it then, and screamed as his wrist broke with a loud snap.

"That's right, scream for help! You don't think the Dark Lord doesn't know anything! You traitor! You tried to help Dumbledore, you tried to help Harry Potter, and you even tried to help that mudblood Granger! After that invasion into your mind, I saw so many things that would have happened if you weren't interrupted! You would have sabotage the vanishing cabinet if not for Pansy! You would have warned Dumbledore and Harry not to return to the towers if not for Crabbe! And you would have killed Crabbe and Goyle if not for me!"

He winced as he remembered that horrible invasion of his mind, revealing all his plans that went wrong all these years. All his plans to escape from his family, from what he was supposed to do, from what he didn't want to do. Chocking, he allowed the tears to escape from his eyes and slide down his bloody cheek. His nose was broken, damn it!

Just then, he opened his eyes and saw a slight shift of magic by the throne, but dismissed it as a trick of light. No one else would be here, the boy who lived has defeated the dark lord, and no one cared about him, especially not the savior of the magical world.

"So what? So what if I led him to that blasted sword? So what if I got him into the Gringott's vault? So what if I wanted to help them escape the manor? So what if I stunned Bellatrix? So what if I sent Dobby? So what if I injured Blaise and Pansy because they were trying to sneak back into the castle to kill Harry? So what – "

"ENOUGH! YOU FUCKING TRAITOR! YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN BORNED! AVADA – !" Seeing the wand pointed in his face, Draco closed his eyes, waiting for the spell to hit him. However, it didn't, and he heard a whisper before the figure in front of him fell back onto the ground, stupefied.

Opening his eyes in fear and confusion, he was greeted by a pair of emerald green eyes. Harry. "What are you doing here, you – " He couldn't complete his question, as his pain lurched and he threw up blood onto the ground, coughing uncontrollably.

"Because I knew, from Snape's memories. I knew everything that you've done, and tried to done. I was late because I showed the memories to everyone, and they were worried. I – I traced you and found – "Harry looked sickened as he stared at the figure who had been torturing Draco.

Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

-Present-

"Draco, Draco!" Kinsley shook the teen next to him, he had discretely casted a silencing spell on the boy, but the silent screaming was starting to worry him. With a start, the teen woke; his eyes wide and panting, as if staring at something horrible, and considering his past, the auror wouldn't dismiss that possibility.

Removing the spell secretly, he said to Draco, "The plane is landing in a few minutes, we've reached."

The Malfoy head nodded stiffly, still looking shaken. Muttering under his breath, the auror passed him a small tube of calming draught and Draco thanked him quickly before gulping it down, still breathing heavily, though he was quick to compose himself, appearing alright to others who didn't know him well, namely, the muggles around them.

As the plane tilted downwards, Draco gulped and looked as though he was going to be sick. But luckily, the landing was over a while later and he managed to hold back his discomfort. Standing up, weak-kneed, he stumbled as he exited from his seat, taking his luggage down from the compartment above while Kinsley waited on for him patiently, having no luggage with him.

They got through the checkpoints and reached the entrance of the airport without much trouble, much to the relief of both of them, having no actual certificate and had to make two up. Kinsley actually promised to use necessary measures if they were threatened to be exposed, but too bad it didn't happen.

"You sure about this?" the auror frowned, not wanting to leave the blonde to go to his new house all by himself.

Rolling his eyes, Draco drawled, "Of course, I am seventeen, not seven. If I can handle Hogwarts and the craziness of the magical world, what's this mean to me? Get back to the ministry and tell Harry I am all well and chirpy. And that I am smiling."

Shacklebolt lifted an eyebrow at the last instruction, since the teenager was doing anything but smiling. Draco ran his fingers through his long blonde hair and groaned, "Just do it, or he'll worry like he's my nanny or something."

"Isn't he already?" Kinsley volunteered and the blonde's eyes narrowed into slits as he threatened to chase the auror around the airport, embarrassing both of them. In the end, Kinsley promised and wished Draco luck for his stay in the new environment. In fact, it should be a new world, technically.

"I'll be fine," Draco assured him and smiling, the auror bade him farewell before apparating back to England from the spot where they stand, hidden from the muggles.

Sighing in relief, Draco lugged his trolley behind him as he made his way out of the airport. Taking out his wand, he stood at a corner where no security cameras or people could see him and with a spell, disapparated, only to be thrown onto a wet and soft patch of grass.

"Urgh, grass." He grumbled as he picked himself up and took his luggage, which lied besides him. Standing up, he took in the stormy grey sky, the vast amount of green and trees, and the infinite chill in the air. Then, his eyes landed on the house in front of him and he snorted. It was so small as compared to the manor, it'd better look nice inside, or he'll burn it down for being worthless.

Luckily, it was up to his satisfaction, for unlike its woody appearance from outside, the cottage was all white and glassy inside. With glass tables, white walls and white or glass everything else, it fitted the design he had asked from the ministry. Looks like they can get something right after Author Weasley became the new minister of magic, Draco admitted it unwilling and with a cast of spells, all his belongings escaped from the confinements of the luggage and arranged themselves along the shelves, in the new wardrobes and around the house accordingly. Draco had asked for a one-story house, since he was just living by himself, though he had to admit that this arrangement was nice, he just disliked it for a slight moment just now due to its sheer dissimilarity from the manor.

Casting his luggage into a wardrobe, he made his way around the house, checking everything out. The kitchen went first. And he frowned as he stared at the stove, then at the sink, and lastly at the refrigerator. How does all this bloody things work? Did the ministry seriously expect him to figure it all out by himself? He scoffed and tried the stove. It had some knobs here and there and he pressed the first one, slightly wary of it. For Merlin's sake, he jumped so high when flames suddenly came onto one of the rings on the stove and he cursed at the blasted muggle item. Are they trying to scare him to death?

Abandoning his exploration of the stove, he went on to the sink, turning the knob hesitantly and watched in amazement as the water flowed out from the tap. (**Hey guys, I don't really know how the magical world's tap and kitchen works and stuff, so I'll have to go with my version.)**

"Maybe it won't be so bad," he murmured to himself and decided to try out the big and tall box standing next to him. A refrigerator? He read from a label that was on the big metal box. What the heck is that? He remembered Hermione telling him all the things in this world works because of elec – what was that word? Oh yes, "electricity" and she said it was something they can't see and would be deadly if touched. How do you know whether you are touching it if you can't see it?

Opening the refrigerator, he stared at the food inside. It was cold, but the foods looked so fresh. How long had they been kept in there? Draco pursed his lips and recalled Hermione telling him that those are use to preserve food. He had scoffed at that idea, why freeze food when you can get them fresh? Then, Hermione reminded her there were no house elves in this world, only part time helpers, and you have to pay them.

"Pfft, muggles," Draco scoffed and took a carton that read "MILK"; it should be milk, right? He glared at it in distrust before opening it with some difficulty and poured it into a glass that he took down from the cabinet. After finishing the whole carton, he frowned. Too bad they can't refill themselves, and this wasn't the magical world, so he can't exactly charm the carton to refill unless he already have milk, or can he?

Grinning like a cat that just ate a canary, he casted the spell and watched as the cup refilled itself in delight. Shaking his head, he thought of what Hermione had told him about Supermarkets and Malls, what's the point when you have magic?

Or maybe there is a point, he backtracked. He needed to get some things, like clothes and – entertainments, maybe some books and that MP3 thing that Harry told him about. Yes, he needs some music for sure.

Clearing his glass away, he took off his cloak, leaving himself only in a black shirt and skinny jeans, along with his sneakers; he made his way out of the house.

Wait, how would he get to the mall if he don't even know where he was, or heck, how to get there?

Frowning, he decided to just walk along the path that led him away from his house, which was clearly located off the main road, and finally he saw a sign, one that read, "Welcome to Forks, Washington" Now, how great is that he lived on the edge of the town? Groaning, he walked on for the long time, deciding to pass the time by staring at the path that he was walking down, memorizing the way.

Just as he stepped onto the main road, a car with blue and white light flashing on top stopped beside him. Oh great, a police cruiser? What had he done now? Illegal walking on the road?

The driver, a man in his late thirties or early forties stepped out and spoke, "Hey sonny, never seen you around before."

Draco inclined his head, "Yes, sir. In fact, I have just moved here together and I live in the cottage down that path, he said, turning back to point at the path which had just ended.

The man blinked, "You mean you live alone? How old are you, I am sure you are a minor."

Minor? It took a while for that to sink in and Draco realized that muggles come of age when they are eighteen years old. "My – my parents passed away recently, and I came here because they left me a house here."

"I apologize for that. The name's Charlie, by the way, the head sheriff for this small town. And this is my daughter, Bella Swan," he pointed at his daughter, who had just exited from the car to see what they were talking about.

Draco shook his head, giving a slight smile, "That's fine; I am over it, just decided to come here to try to move on and get some fresh air. The name is Dorcas Llwellyn. You might have noticed that I have an accent, I am British."

Charlie Swan nodded, "Of course, I was about to ask about that and the unique last name, where are you heading, Dorcas?"

"Just wondering if the mall is of walk-able distance from here, Charlie." Draco murmured, and blushed when the old man goggled at him for a while before cracking into laughter, his laugh ringing in the air.

"The – The mall? Walk-able distance? I am afraid you're not so lucky, Dorcas. But if it's alright, we'd love to give you a ride to the mall, don't we, Bella?"

The girl smiled as the wind blew her chocolate brown hair back, she reminded him of Hermione, and Draco offered a smile back, "Sure, dad."

"Thank you so much." The wizard said and got into the backseat of the car.

The ride to the mall was long, but quiet. Charlie tried to break the silence, but obviously all three of them weren't talkers when on a newly-met basis. Finally, the looming outlines of the shopping malls came into view and Draco secretly breathed a sigh of relief. Getting off the car, they walked into the mall, and the blonde blinked slightly as the cool air hit them.

Curious about all the shops here and their products, he headed into the first store, which had a giant silver apple as its shop logo. Blinking, he stared at the small devices placed on displaced, curious.

Turning to Bella, he asked, "What are those things?"

She blinked at him in absolute surprise, "You don't know about iPods and iPhones? Where have you been, Draco?"

He laughed, a bit embarrassed, "Since you know, why don't you tell me, then?"

Nodding, Bella, guided him to a flat device named, "iPhone," and explained to him, "You do know what's a phone, right?" she stared at him until he nodded before continuing, "Well, this is a phone, but with a lot of functions, like music and games. You can also read on it, and note down your schedules or your shopping list. Of course, you can text you friends,"

Draco held out a hand, "Wait, what do you mean by 'text your friends'?"

Shaking her head, Bella shot an amused look at her father, who was looking on with curiosity and explained, "Well, you don't necessarily call a person and talk to them. You can sent a message to them by typing into the screen and send it to them."

Finally, he got it and nodded, "So – it is like sending letters?"

Laughing, she said, "Yes, like sending letters using a phone."

He frowned, who knows that one small device like that can be so handy and useful, picking one of the demonstrative displays up, he toyed around with it, trying to get the hang of the device. With the help of a very amused and helpful Bella Swan, he mastered maneuvering the device, learning about the iPod inside, the videos (though they startled him at first, watching those people stare at him and started singing) and others.

In the end, he got an iPhone and paid with the platinum credit card that he got from Gringotts, resulting in the widening of the eyes of the cashier and his two companions. Charlie and Bella accompanied him on the rest of the shopping trip and Draco was thankful, and they dismissed his apology at hindering their way home as soon as it got out of Draco's mouth.

As evening approached, Draco decided to head home with several plastic bags in hand. No matter how hard he tried, he could not dissuade the helpful Swans from sending him all the way back to his house, since he was thinking about apparating back home.

They left after dropping him there, and after he had thank them for their help.

Making way to his bedroom in exhaustion, he did not bother to eat anything before falling onto his bed, wanting very much to have a peaceful night. But of course, just when he thought things had gotten better, the darkness swallowed his dreams and then, the screaming started again.

Let the horrors begin...

* * *

I'm afraid that's all for now, folks, and I hope that you guys like that, do review and tell me about your opinions and expectations. I am not perfect, I know, and my grammar is atrocious. But, comment and I'll love ya all the same!

And here's two teasers for ya,

"**I know what you are, that's why I hated you." Draco said, and Edward froze. **

And

"**What are **_**you**_** doing here?" the blonde snarled, unable to comprehend the scene before him. **

"**As your ex-boyfriend, I believe I have some reasons to be here, don't you think?" the boy in front of him smirked and casted a challenging gaze at the tense vampire next to Draco.**

So review or else… no candies for ya!


	2. Chapter 2: Found you now

His head hurt so much, and his inner self screamed in agony as Draco opened his eyes, a piece of black ceiling greeting him as soon as he gained sight of his surroundings. Staring at that blank piece of darkness, he was reminded of where he was. Gone was the dull whiteness of the hospital bedrooms that locked him in, and he successfully spent a night in his new house, here in Forks, a small town which exists under a near-constant cover of cloud, located far away from his old home, England, and in the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State. His familiar surrounding was miles away, and he is stuck here, all alone.

He could use his magic freely, as long as it was legal, but he couldn't leave without telling to ministry anything. He had to make an unbreakable vow, but Hermione had helped adjusted that spell so that it wouldn't kill, instead, it would make him so weak that he wouldn't be able to even walk. He winced as he tried to get up, beads of sweat soon forming on his forehead as he gritted his teeth, not wanting to scream in pain.

Who knows who might hear him?

"Damn this all," he snarled as he threw his bed sheet aside and with both hands and much difficulty, he struggled and after a full five minutes, managed to get up.

Finally, his bare feet found the ground and he fought the pain to stand up. With small steps, he managed to make his way to the medicine cabinet. A shaky hand reached out to grab that small vial of potion and he tried hard not to drop it. He should have expected this and prepared himself last night, but he had been so tired yesterday that he fell asleep as soon as his torso hit the comfortable bed. Shaking, he uncorked the vial and hurriedly swallowed the midnight blue potions, brewed by himself back in England.

The cauldrons of ingredients and more would arrive by the next week, hence he would have to do with this for now. As long as the combination of several carefully brewed and mixed potions met his throat, his whole body relaxed. Draco's eyes closed as the potions spread throughout his body. His hands stopped shaking and he took a deep breath, staring at his reflection in the mirror.

The inherited Malfoy blonde platinum hair was sleek at shoulder's length, framing his cheek, highlighting his high cheek bone and sharp features. Especially those eyes like molten silver, light and peaceful when he was at ease, turning to a stormy grey when he was angry or upset. Right now, they were neither, settling with a just a light shade of silver. The change of eye colors were common for wizards, witches or magical creatures. And all of them subject to these changes along with their feelings and emotions. Malfoy wasn't short, and he would definitely hex whoever that said he was so into oblivation as soon as those words escape those foolish lips. But a combination of all these, he looked like a fragile doll, a dream for the girls, and a dreams for some boys too.

Too bad that the scowls and sneers ruined that appearance for the past years. Cocking his head to one side, Draco wondered if the Muggles would please him, or simply annoy him till he explodes for the rest of the year.

"Welcome to your new life, Drake," he drawled, still staring at himself, watching as those rosy and slight plump lips uttered the words, a hint of a smile evident to all. But for now, it was just for him to see. He held up his hand, his eyes sweeping over his wrist band, Kinsley had told him that Muggles seldom wear these, mainly watches. But Draco would care less for the time, he had too much of it, forever, in fact.

The Malfoy's crest was on the wrist band, with the falcon resting there, once in a while it would blink.

"Stay unless I say otherwise," Draco told the falcon, and it inclined its head. It had a emergency portkey there that leads to the Potters cottage. A safe house for him to go to anything, Harry had told him. Smiling slightly, Draco went to his closet and changed into a clean , crisp white custom-made button-down shirt and black skinny jeans. With his shirt tucked out, he felt the urge to add a loosely tied tie, but that would overdo things a bit, so he placed his Slytherin tie down with a sigh. Putting on black Converse sneakers finished the outlook. Staring at his hair, he decided to let it down for the day, and tucked the right side behind his ears, revealing the dangling earring with the letter "V" on it. "V" was for his heritage.

That's right. He was a veela. Half-veela. That explained the appeal he had for many people, and his extraordinary good looks. Whoever can refuse good looks? Draco admitted that he couldn't, just like many, but he would definitely do without his heritage. His mate, the only one that can complete him, was not there for him. And perhaps he would never find one, because he had sinned, and Fate had deem it fit to punish him for it. Staring at the ring that had the Slytherin crest on his middle finger, his eyes dimmed. It reminded him of the blood that he shed, that many shed for the war. His hands held his wand, and he placed them in his inner pocket, carefully hidden inside his shirt. Secretly, Draco wondered how he was to take it out if he had too, unbutton his shirt first?

Shaking his head, he decided to leave his first two buttons unbuttoned. It would still be weird in any circumstances for him to reach for his wand from his collar, but it would have to do for now. Grabbing his black sling bag, completed with the books and stationary that he needed, along with his iPhone and one vial of potion, he made his way down the wooden stairs. A quick visit to the kitchen, along with some milk, one hand holding an apple, he made his way out of the house.

Stepping out of the front door, a gust of frosty wind hit him and Draco closed his eyes. It wasn't cold, not as the cold that he felt inside. And what is wrong with some more of it? Stepping down the steps that led to that path, he concentrated and envisioned the destination that he wanted. With some gut wrenching spinning and speed, he ended up facing a tree. Draco Malfoy had apparated and landed in the forest right next to Forks high school.

"This is it?" Draco asked himself, frowning as he slowly approached the building, and there was no doubt that his question was completely valid. The building did not look like a school, if it wasn't for the large sign that declared it to be 'Forks High School'**,** he wouldn't have known to stop. It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-colored bricks, there were so many trees and shrubs that its size was impossible to guess at first.

Where was the feeling of Institution?

Where were the gates the surrounded the school like a prison?

Where were the teachers standing guard in the doorways, watching them as if they were about to commit an unnamed crime?

Hogwarts had been all of those things and more, the wards that had surrounded the ancient school were spelled to naturally repel all underage magical beings away from its boundaries but this place was impossible to name as a school even with the sign that indicated it was. Anyone could just walk out, or in for that matter, without anyone noticing – though Draco supposed in such a small town even the smallest of things would have been spread around in a matter of only a few hours until everyone knew of it.

He made his way to the front of the first building, which had a small sign over the door reading 'Front Office' and walked down the little stone path lined with dark hedges beside them. It wasn't hard for him to ignore the curious eyes and looks of the few passing students as they followed them, it was expected, of course. Forks High School had a frightening total of only three hundred and fifty-six —now fifty-seven— students; there were just under a hundred students in any one year at Hogwarts. All of the kids here had grown up together — their grandparents had been toddlers together. Anyone else like Draco would be the new kids from across the ocean, a subject of gossip, a curiosity.

Freaks.

If only they knew, Draco mused as Nickleback's "This Afternoon" flooded his ears.

Inside the office, it was brightly lit and warm, causing the Draco's eyes to sting at the sudden change of light from the gloomy shade outside, and it was warmer than he had hoped. The office was small, perhaps the size of Snape's personal Potions Cabinet so it was reasonably sized in retrospect; a little waiting area with three padded folding chairs were lined up against the far wall, the horrid orange-flecked carpet instantly drew the eyes and notices and awards hung cluttered on the dirty cream-colored walls. The big clock that hung unsteadily on the wall above the desk ticked loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside.

Draco's lips curled into a snarl at the sight. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers with brightly colored flyers tape to their fronts. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was managed by a large, red-haired woman wearing overly-large glasses that instantly reminded him of Professor Trelawney. She was wearing a simple purple t-shirt and a flimsy pair of black linen trousers.

The woman stared at Draco openly, his eyes flashing with interest and excitement, "May I help you?"

His hand reached out to pull an earpiece down, the blonde nodded briskly, "Dorcas Llwellyn, Junior year." Her hands shuffling through the stack of papers with evident practise and she pulled out several pieces of paper, beaming at him, "Of course, the only new comer for this year. I have your schedules here, along with a map of the school. Oh, and you have to let all your teachers sign on this form, would that be alright with you,"

_Just peachy_, Draco thought to himself while shaking his head, his long thin fingers taking over the papers and with another polite nod without any hint of a friendly smile at the lady, he strolled out of the office. His face was blank, and he walked along the corridor, hiding his annoyance with all the stares and murmurs. Three second into this school and he wanted so much to run away already. His first lesson was Philosophy, and Draco sneered, that subject was ridiculous. **(No offence, I love Philosophy, this Draco here is the one that hates it) **It was held in building 3.

After finding the cafeteria, it was easy enough to find building three. A large black "3" was painted on a white square on the east corner. The classroom was small, perhaps the size of Dumbledore's office. The people in front stopped just inside of the door, causing Draco to stumble backwards as he realized just how close he had been walking behind the pair of Muggles, to hang up their coast on a long row of hooks. They were two girls, one a porcelain-colored blonde, the other also pale, with light brown hair – Draco's skin would at least blend in perfectly. Upon stepping into the room, he suddenly extremely self-conscious as a series of low murmurs began to escalate in volume.

"Hey look, they must be that Llwellyn guy…" someone's voice whispered in what he must have thought was subtle.

"Oh, wow. Have you seen his hair? It is so long and beautiful, like a girl's, smooth and silky. I wonder what it would feel like for my hands to run through it…" a girl that looked scarily like Lavender Brown of Gryffindor said while biting her lip with a longing look in her eyes as they ran over Draco's stiff form. He'd heard the whispered conversation too it seemed.

"Yes, he is so handsome and gorgeous. Like a model, like the Cullens, in fact. But like them, he looked so harsh, so mysterious," her friend whispered beside her, one of the girls from earlier, the porcelain-colored blonde. She looked sad, and, rightly, slightly frightened, as she looked over at them. The Lavender Brown look-a-like continued to watch Draco hungrily, causing the boy who was sitting on the desk behind them to glare animatedly at Draco. Of course, Draco hated these Muggles already and he casted a withering glare at all of them, smirking when it succeeded in making them shut their traps up.

"He does look like the Cullen's – loaded probably. I bet he's right stuck-up, too." The boy said with an ugly sneer on his face as he jumped down from the desk and walked around so he was sitting in his seat. He continued to shoot the newcomer dirty looks which seemed to amuse Draco more than anything else.

The Cullens? Who were they? Draco wondered, but shook that thought away and passed the slip that was meant to be signed to the balding middle aged man who was probably their teacher. The white name plate that sat on the table identified him as Mr Johns and the blonde struggled not to sneer at that ordinary name. Gesturing to an empty table at the back, he signed Draco's slip and everyone's gaze followed the boy as he sauntered to his table, still listening to his music, only putting his phone away when Mr Johns coughed, signalling the start of the lesson.

Pointing at the startled new comer, Mr Johns beamed and said, "Why don't we let Mr Llwellyn here introduce himself to us?" Everyone nodded and Draco glared at his table as he stood up, "Dorcas Llwellyn," he started, pausing, wondering if he could get away with just those two words, but it was evidently not the case, for murmurs broke out as his British accent registered to them and some of them swooned and broke out into chatters. However, they all stared at him in anticipation, waiting for him to go on. "I am from England and my parents died, so I left and came here – because they left me a house – and I need a new place to… start over." He finished lamely. They all gaped at him and the teacher had wasted some time trying to calm the noisy class down.

The class dully droned on and the time passed painfully slow and Draco was forced to comment on several questions, much to the delight of many, and though he was able to answer all the questions accurately, it didn't mean that he enjoyed it. When the bell rang, a nasal buzzing sound that caused him to jump –in Hogwarts it was always the professor's that told them when they could leave, in Draco's opinion it was a much more civilized way to dismiss a class. "Time to get out of here," he muttered to himself and hurriedly made his way out of the room without another backward glance, ignoring someone's calling out to him, belonging to one of the two girls who was busy gossiping away.

A hand found its way to his shoulder and he turned around, in combat mode, ever so ready to grab the person and throw him down the corridor. However, the grip was firm and so strong that he was unable to get out of it. The cheery and bright voice that found its way to his ears was a contrast to the ambush on his shoulder, "We need to talk, Dorcas!"

It was a girl. A pixie-like girl who wasn't a pixie, but a vampire. Her eyes and pale skin screamed at him, warning him, and yet he pushed it away. "What do you want from me," he snarled at the girl, but she didn't look surprised, for she merely clasp his hand, noting the lack of acknowledgement of the freezing cold hand. She led him to the messy and noisy cafeteria and Draco wanted to protest. He brought an apple, and that was all he need for lunch under a tree or something. But now, he had to walk into a room of Muggles eating disgusting food? Gross.

When he caught sight of the table at the far corner of the room , he tensed. There were five of them in total, three males and a female sitting at the table. The table was situated far enough away so they were separated from the rest of the cafeteria without making it obvious or rude and. All very smartly done of course. The lights of the room flickered as Draco's tenseness and nervousness affected his magic slightly. His magical half had been out of control ever since he turned of age, and that was one, among several other things that he was worried about.

Draco's breath caught as he glanced and his eyes met the set that belonged to _him_. Draco's eyes, which only moments ago had been the dullest colour of silver –the same colour they had remained ever since the war and the losses of his many friends had started to affect him in more painful blows– were now alive with colour. He tugged the sleeves of shirt self-consciously as he moved along with the girl who was pulling him towards that table. He forced his appearance to remain calm and disinterested while inside he was snarling with rage. Forks was suppose to be free of everything magical or mythological, so why the fuck was there a coven of vampires sitting just across the cafeteria? And why did one of them called to his Veela half?

There were only four of them, not counting their pixie sister, though that wasn't to say that they were all that consisted of the coven. They weren't talking, they weren't interacting with anyone or with each other and –of course– they weren't eating despite the fact that they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. The moment Draco drew his magic back, struggling to keep it contained as he rebuilt the prison around it as fast as he could, the bronze hair god-like boy spoke to his partners, his lips barely parting and moving too fast for anyone to read– and they listened instantly, turning away from each other and looking in opposite directions. If they thought this was 'fitting in' with the humans then they were deeply mistaken, they stood out like a sore thumb. With the exception of two of the coven they all looked like they should be in college, or even teachers rather than students here.

"Sit down, Dorcas," the pixie pushed him into a chair right next to _him._ The instant that they arrived, the table's atmosphere changed. It was tense, and wariness was evident in the air. "My name is Alice, and we are the Cullens," the pixie girl sat next to him and Draco was soon introduced to Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and _Edward. _

He didn't showed anything, didn't showed any signs of that attraction that was pulling him towards Edward Cullen. The fluttering inside, the fact that his wings were about to break through and embrace Edward Cullen. "What do you want," he snarled at them all, watching as Jasper and Rosalie both tensed, and as Alice and Emmett quickly calmed them down. Edward did nothing, he was too busy staring at Draco, those intense eyes sweeping, taking in every single details on Draco's face, making the blonde feel more conscious of himself than any other times.

Alice shook her head, "We are just curious, I – I didn't see you coming to Forks,"

Draco laughed, "And why would you?" He shook his head, not able to see how this whole thing was going. "Let's go outside to talk about this, you'll need the space," he spoke, the tone making it clear that they couldn't refuse if they really wanted to talk. They all nodded and together, the conspicuous group made its way out and into the forest, no one saying anything along the way. Making sure that they were deep in the forest, they stopped.

"I know what you are, vampires, that should be clear. You also knew that I am not human, that should be clear too." He told all of them.

Turning to Edward Cullen, that messy mob of bronze hair and chiselled face and gorgeous and perfect features, he spoke, his voice clear and firm, "I'll show you something," He took off his shirt, ignoring the growl that grew in Edward's throat and the surprised looks that everyone threw at him. Imagine their shock when his wings broke through and if his shirt were to be there, it would have been in shreds. Draco's wings were magnificent, almost twice of his height in length and half of his torso in height. Unlike his hair, they were of the deepest shade of black, only the highlights were silver, grey and white.

"I know what _you _are, that's why I hate you." He said, and Edward froze.

"What?" The vampire whispered, the others were forgotten as they had only the other in their eyes.

"How long have we been waiting, my mate?" Draco whispered, his breath brushing over Edward's face as a thin hand filled with scars found that cold and hard skin of Edward's cheek and the fingers brushed, getting a shudder from Edward.

"Too long, Drake," Edward muttered as they pulled each other in for a searing and passionate kiss. Draco moaned as his mate found his lips and nib on them gently, prying the apart as he entered Draco's mouth and their tongues battled and searched for each other's scent, the taste, the feeling.

"It's almost like forever," both of them echoed each other as their kiss ended, leaving both of them flustered and breathless.

Someone requested a Jasper and Draco fiction from me, and I am planning one, sorry that I can't update Crimson Rose, Trainwreck nor other fictions for I have my third round of yearly examinations coming up, horrible right? Blame the schools. I have to work hard for it, really. 

I would say that I really need a beta, because I know that my grammar is really bad, since they don't teach us that in schools. And thanks for those several authors who wanted me to beta them or to help them, I am honoured. 

Have a nice day, or holiday, wherever you are, and thanks for the awesome reviews!


	3. Update

Dear all,

I understand that you have placed this story under your "story alert" and I really appreciate the support, and the reviews for me to continue this story despite the fact that I found my writing style to be really bad and school to be too busy for me to carry on writing.

For people who are keeping watch on "Trainwreck", I think you will be pleased to know that I am in the middle of writing Chapter Seven and that I will be uploading it tomorrow, 7th September, 2011. Tonight, I will also be editing all the chapters and rewriting them, so please be patient and you will not be disappointed (I hope?).

As for the other fictions:

When Hell Freezes Over

Crimson Rose

Picture Blank

Special For You

Interceding Fate

I will be rewriting these stories earliest by the mid-October, because I plan to finish writing Trainwreck before moving on to the other stories. Please bear with me, I promise I will get to the other stories very soon.

Also, for anyone who are Gleeks or fans of the British boy group, One Direction, I am considering the possibility of writing fan fictions for the two of them, so just bump me up using the means below! Pester me, offer me ideas or ask me questions. I have disabled the ability to accept PMs for for now, so these are the ways to contact me.

Twitter: Stella1DLove

Tumblr: sylverster. tumblr .com (remove the spaces)

Polyvore: jasmine111196

That's for now, so…this is just a notification to tell you all that I am ready to start writing again!

Love,

Sylverster


End file.
